


Forbidden Romance

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Getting Together, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Playing Cupid, Protective Derek Hale, Riding, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are mates but Stiles is sort of fascinated with his druid teacher Morrell.</p><p> </p><p>So Marin uses Stiles fascination to get Stiles and Derek together like the good emissary she is.</p><p>Sex is a good way to get people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to do a series with every pairing with Stiles this first one I count as Marin Morrell so I still have a Sterek one coming.

Stiles doesn't really know how it happened to be honest, it all started innocent enough.

 

Marin was teaching him to be an emissary, and in between the books and the hard work, Stiles got hard.

 

Ms Morel was super hot and when she wore that sticky red lip gloss Stiles would pop a boner in the middle of her teachings, when he imagined her red sticky lips wrapping around his own equally sticky cock.

 

Ms Morel could tell she could tell everything, that's when the teasing began.

 

It looked innocent but Stiles mind made it into images he could use late at night when all his brain power was focused on the blood rushing to his dick.

 

She started bringing lolly pops to suck and wearing tighter tops and shorter skirts.

 

This particular day when he was at her house where they always do the lessons when Stiles knocked at the door Marin was in nothing but a towel.

 

"Hey Stiles just go on in while I get dressed" Marin had said as she walked up the stairs she took off the towel to dry her hair and Stiles started leaking.

 

Stiles needed to do something about his hard and leaking member that was beginning to become even more uncomfortable by the second.

 

He did something he was sure would bite him on the ass he walked up the stairs.

 

What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Marin was naked but she wasn't alone she had an equally naked Derek Hale tied up on her bed.

 

Derek was just as hard as him and blind folded.

 

Obviously hearing him approaching Derek's face whipped towards Stiles his face smirked but he didn't say anything to Marin who when Stiles looked over at her was staring at him smirk in place.

 

"I have seen you looking at me Stiles and I know you look at Derek too, we both would like to do so many things to you wouldn't we Derek?" Marin asked to which Derek replied with a jerky nod.

 

Stiles stumbled in the room he splutters but can't actually say anything because of how unreal this all is.

 

"Unfortunately you're only seventeen so you can't touch doesn't mean you can't watch and get off you're self" Marin says in that sweet voice of hers.

 

She removes Derek's blind fold and sits on his legs grinding her dripping wet pussy up and down his length.

 

Derek and Stiles moan at the exact same time that's when he noticed that Derek isn't focused on Marin but Derek's focus is all on him his eyes roaming his body staying on the bulge in his pants.

 

"Take them off" Derek moans and his voice comes out in a whimper when Marin sits fully on his cock riding it like she's an expert.

 

Stiles rushes to comply he trips because he keeps his eyes where the two people on the bed meet, he watches as Morrell rides Derek like a pony and he loves the way Derek doesn't even look at her but his eyes are only on him.

 

Ms Morrell removes the ropes from Derek's arms while still riding him and Stiles whines pathetically needing to touch Derek since seeing him all weak looking and looking like he want's Stiles, Stiles attraction has shifted to Derek.

 

Morrell says something and makes her way out the room leaving him and Derek in the room alone and Stiles doesn't even know when it happens he just jumps on Derek and attacks him with his teeth loving the way his teeth leave marks on Derek even if it is only for a couple of seconds before they heal.

 

Ms Morrell walks back in about ten minutes later fully clothed to find Derek dick knotted to Stiles mouth she bursts out laughing and maybe this is the best way to match make after all.


End file.
